Terra Married?
by HungerFan22
Summary: ..::COMPLETE::.. Pairing: BBxTxOC. Chapter 11: Beast Boy wakes up! How will he react? READ TO FIND OUT! Rated for a lil language.
1. Starfire's new power

Well, first fanfic, no flames please. BBxT fan fic. If you don't like the pairing don't read it.

It was a normal day in the T Tower. Starfire was searching her Manchond'r (A/N: my only interruption, I don't know what in the hell is this, but it was the first thing that I could invent) on her room. She was searching on the closet.

"It has to be somewhere around here…" she thought. She continued searching, but instead, she found a book. "Why do _I _have a book?" She thought, and she started reading, obviously it was in tamaranean. It said something like this:

_When a Tamaranean has gone through his\her transformation, he\she gets some "extra" powers (…) when he\she happens to be a chrysalid, he\she gets a special power plus a transfiguration power, he\she only has to concentrate in how the object would look afet it transforms (…)_

"Why do I would like to do this?" she said. Then, she threw the book to the closet again, and went downstairs, to the living room, in there were only Robin and Beast Boy.

"I couldn't find the Manchond'r" she said. She then saw that Beast Boy was depressed.

"What's disturbing you friend Beast Boy?"

"Do you know what day is it?" Beast Boy said.

Starfire, after thinking it a lot said "Sunday?"

"Yeah, but its October 2. It was 6 months ago that Terra transformed into a rock…" and with a sad face, he left the living room and went to his room.

"Poor Beast Boy" Starfire said to Robin.

"If only we could do about it…" Starfire continued.

"I don't think that everyone would accept her again" added Robin.

"Well, we can't do anything about…" but she was cut by a thought "_wait! Think that I can! Maybe if I transform her with the power it said on the book!_" Robin noticed that she was lost in her thoughts.

"Hum… Starfire, are you OK?" he said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking… I'm going out for awhile; I'll come when I can" then, she flew the fastest she could to Terra's statue.

She went inside a cave, which once was Slade's lair; there stood the statue of a tall girl with blond hair. In her feet, where some flowers the Titans have left there a few days ago, and a plate that said:

_Terra_

_A Teen Titan_

_A True Friend_

Starfire stood in front of the statue, and then, she starter to concentrate in how Terra looked 6 months ago. She remembered her ocean blue eyes, and her long, yellow hair, and then, she shoot the statue a white-green "laser" that cracked the statue.

"What have I done!" Starfire exclaimed, but then, the cracked parts started to shine, so bright, that Starfire had to cover her eyes from the light to not to harm them, and when she could see again, Terra was laying down, breathing hard.

"Friend Terra, are you all right?" Starfire said, but Terra was very weak, she only could say a few words.

"Beast… Boy… I…" and then, she got unconscious.

"Well, I think that she was very weak because she used all her energy to stop the volcano…" she then lifted Terra in her arms and they flew back to the tower…

To be Continued…

Maybe it was a little short, but I am already doing chapter 2, which I think that it will be more large, well, please review, tell me what you think about it!.


	2. Terra in the Titans Again

Thanks for the people who reviewed, and, because of their petition, here you have the second chapter!

Terra woke up in the medical room; she kept her eyes closed, although she was awake. She could hear the voices of 4 teenagers.

"Why do you bring her back! She doesn't deserve our trust anymore!" a gothic voice said.

"She DOES deserve that and more, she sacrifices herself for the city, and for US!" a strong voice said.

"Beast Boy was depressed about that! I tried to make him happy, but he didn't even come down here because of that, he didn't want to talk to me!" said and energetic voice.

"Anyway, he's not even here" a serious voice said.

"And besides, she sacrificed herself because she betrayed us, if she hadn't betrayed us, she wouldn't ever be transformed into a rock!" the gothic voice said.

"That doesn't change anything! If what she did isn't true friendship, then what is it!" the strong voice said.

"Besides, we don't decide if she stays or not, she might don't even like to stay here" the serious voice said.

Terra couldn't hear anymore, so she started to open her eyes, slowly. The 4 titans stopped talking almost immediately. At the same time, Starfire hugged her.

"Friend Terra, you are awake!" she said.

"Starfire… air… breathe…" Terra hardly said. Starfire then let her go.

"Hey Ter, are you all right?" Cyborg said.

"Well, yeah, but… what happened? The last thing I remember was that I stopped the volcano…" Terra said.

"But Terra, that happened 6 months ago…" Robin said.

"WHAT? I've gone for _6 months_?" Terra exclaimed.

"Well, yeah…" Cyborg said.

Terra then, noticed that Beast Boy wasn't on the room (A/N: she had to pretend that she didn't hear anything that she heard).

"Where's Beast Boy?" she said.

"He is in his room, he's depressed" Cyborg said.

_Is he depressed because I returned? Does he hate me? _Terra thought. The titans saw that Terra was a little uncomfortable.

"Terra, is anything wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, its just that… after I betrayed you, you anyway wanted to get me back. I don't deserve this; I don't deserve your trust or your friendship or being a titan. I don't even deserve to be alive!" Terra said.

"I told you so…" Raven said.

"Shut up Raven" Cyborg said. And as if she had been offended, Raven we floating toward her room, but before she was gone, she whispered to Robin

"If you let her into the team and she betrays us again, I'll kill her…" Then, she went out of the room. After that, Starfire again turned to Terra.

"You deserve that Terra, you _do _deserve it, and you sacrificed yourself for the city and for us. That was enough for me to forgive your errors."

"And for me too, and I'm sure that for BB is the same" Cyborg added.

"For me it's the same, the problem is Raven, she's the only one that seems to hate you" Robin said.

"Thanks guys" Terra finally said.

"Now, do you know a way to get me out of this suit?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, I checked it when you were asleep. You only have to cut the cables that are connected to your body with this scissors" Cyborg said. Then, he lend her a pair of scissors that were little, but sharp. Terra was going to her room, when she turned around.

"Could you please show me how to use them? I have no idea of how to, Cyborg."

"No problem." Cyborg answered. He explained her how to use the scissors. After she knew how to, she went to her room, finished taking out the suit and she put on her old titan clothes.

To be continued…

R&R please! That's what gives me inspiration to keep writing. Well, that's all until whenever I can update.


	3. Lil Misunderstandig, Big in Fact

Well, thanks to all the reviewers, here's chapter 3!

It had passed a week since Terra had returned. In that time, she tried to avoid Raven, 'cause she seemed to hate her over all the things and not to give her another chance. Although she had to see her every once a while. And, in the same period of time, she hadn't seen Beast Boy; he never got out of his room, not even to fight bad guys. Every time Terra went to talk to him in his room, he started to shout that he was hearing things because he was thinking a lot about her. One day, Beast Boy got silently out of his room, and Terra saw him.

_I'm going to give him a surprise_ she thought. She started following him silently, and a little slow so he couldn't hear her. She was waiting for the perfect moment. She then, heard that Beast Boy was muttering something, but she only could understand a few words:

"Maybe, I wouldn't be suffering if I had never met her…" Beast Boy said. Terra got paralyzed and led out a gasp of horror and of surprise, which Beast Boy heard.

"Starfire, are you spying me _again_?" he said before he turned around, and when he did, he saw a Terra with a face of horror and surprise.

"T-t-te…" Beast Boy said, not believing that Terra was in front of him.

"You hate me right?" Terra said, her voice was very weak, almost understandable.

"T-t-terra… no… you… you don't understand…" Beast Boy said, almost paralyzed, too.

"YOU HATE ME!" Terra shouted this time, and then she ran to her room, with tears in her eyes.

"No, Terra, WAIT!" Beast Boy screamed at her. But Terra was too harmed to hear him, she ran the faster she could to her room. Beast Boy followed her, but, t the time he was going to stop her, she ran into her room and shut the door closed.

"Terra, you don't understand! That didn't sound as I wanted to!" he screamed, hoping that Terra would understand.

"NO! That sounded perfectly! Now please leave me alone!" Terra shouted at him, crying. After that, the cry was the only thing that Beast Boy could hear inside the room. Starfire then got next to Beast Boy.

"What happened? I heard someone screaming, I think it was Terra" she said.

"She heard something that she wasn't supposed to hear… I'm going to my room…" Beast Boy said before he went to his room, very sad.

Hope you like it, don't kill me because they got mad at each other, it was only because of the future chapters, next chapter VERY soon, bye.


	4. How we Feel

This is a VERY small chapter, but it's only for you to know how they both felt about the lil problem of the fourth chapter. Here I come…

With Terra…

_I can't get mad at him, even if I liked to, but he hates me, I can do nothing about it… _Terra thought, she had been crying for nearly and hour, she couldn't held it, she was _very _sad. Beast Boy had broken her heart. She didn't want to believe it, but it was true.

With Beast Boy…

_Why did I say that? Why did I never "obey" Terra's voice when she said to me to open the door and talk to her? I'm so stupid… I knew that the voice was strange, that is seemed real, but I told myself that it was only my imagination… _Beast Boy thought. He had been blaming himself for nearly an hour, he couldn't held it, he was _very _angry at himself. He had to tell her that he was not talking seriously… That he was sorry about what happened…

I know, very short, but I'll update soon. Hoped you liked it.


	5. Sleeping Gas

Sorry for not updating earlier, but I was busy, you know, homework and things like that… Well, here is Chapter 6.

Robin was at the living room, talking with Cyborg.

"Do you think that Terra still thinks that Slade's dead?" Robin Asked Cyborg.

"I think so. You heard her, the last thing she remembers is that she stopped the lava, she too might remember that Slade fell into it, and I think she thinks that he's dead. I don't think she know that Trigon saved him." Cyborg explained.

"Okay, and should we let her know he's not dead?" Robin asked.

"I think we should, but let's wait a little more, if not, who knows how she'll take it" Cyborg answered him.

"Yeah, but we should tell her before she finds out the hard way" Robin said.

"Yeah, maybe we should…" Cyborg said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire was comforting Terra. She had let Starfire into her room to talk to her.

"Have you ever though that, the most important person in your life would hate you?" Terra asked Starfire. She was still crying.

"Yes, it was 2 months ago or so, we went into a mission in outer speca, and I thought there that Robin hated me…" Starfire answered her.

"I can't imagine Robin hating_ you_" Terra said.

"So I though about you and Beast Boy" Starfire said.

"But he hates me, I heard him saying… nothing" Terra sadly added.

"I don't think he hates you, honestly." Starfire said, trying to calm her down.

"And what makes you say so?" Terra asked.

"Because, awhile ago, we fight against Trigon, a bad demon and Raven's father. He took out Cyborg, Beast Boy and mine's dark side from within us. I heard Beast Boy's dark side tell him 'enough? That's all you have? That's why Terra left you' Beast Boy then got very angry and I saw tears in his eyes, but he then tried to kick his dark side, and his dark side only said 'ohh, did I hurt your feelings?'" Starfire said her.

"R-really?" asked Terra.

"Yes, I saw that happening" Starfire answered her.

"And that's how I pay him for that… getting mad at him…" Terra said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile, in other point of the tower…

Beast Boy was walking toward Terra's room, to tell her that he was sorry about what he said, that he shouldn't have said that, and, maybe, his feelings for her. He was about to knock her door, when a strange smell filled the tower… it was sleeping gas! Almost immediately, all the Titans got asleep.

Robin and Cyborg, which were talking in the living room.

Raven, which was meditating in her room.

Starfire, which was comforting (or trying to) Terra in Terra's room.

And Beast Boy, which was about to tell Terra how he felt.

Maybe it was a little short, but, next chapter you will discover about the title! Hope you like it and please, R&R.


	6. Kidnapped

THIS IS IT! Title explained in this chapter! YIPEE! Thanks to all the reviewers, this chapter is a little longer than the other ones, hope you like it. And sorry I didn't updated earlier, but my brain was dried '

Terra woke up in a kind of chair, which kept her attached to it, and for some strange reason, she couldn't use her powers. _Where am I? _She thought.

"Hello, my dear Terra, long time no seeing you" a voice from the shadows said. Terra then got scared. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"No, it can't be… I destroyed you!" Terra shouted to no one. Then, a masked face appeared. It was Slade.

"NO! You can't be here! I saw when you were destroyed!" Terra said. She was fighting back tears.

"As you can see, I wasn't destroyed; I'm here… and, without a single cut." Slade said, getting near her.

_No, he can't be here, maybe I'm still sleeping in the tower and this is only a dream _Terra thought, closing her eyes shut. She thought that, when she opened them, she would be in her room, in the tower, but she was still with Slade when she opened them.

"What do you want from me?" Terra asked, accepting the truth.

"It's not what _I _want from you, it's what _my son _wants from you" Slade said.

"Your… son?" Terra said, surprised. Then, a boy about Terra's age came out from the shadows; he was about Terra's stature too, he had short and brown hair and he was wearing a Slade's suit. Terra got surprised, in part because she didn't knew that Slade had a son, and in part because, the thought of that he was very handsome crossed her mind for a minute.

"Soooo?" Terra asked.

"Terra, meet my son, Kyle" Slade said (A/N: I know Slade isn't very polite, but I couldn't find another way of introducing him).

"Nice to meet you" Kyle said.

"Sorry if I can't say the same" Terra said.

"Now, I know that we've just met but… I would like to ask you something" Kyle said.

Terra looked at him with a wonder face. Then, Kyle stepped next to Terra and got in one of his knees, and then he took out of a pocket a little black box.

"Now… Terra Markiov…" Kyle started saying.

"How do you know my last name?" Terra interrupted him.

"Internet (A/N: Fairly OddParents, I had to do it, lol), now, shut up so you don't cut my inspiration" Kyle said, then continued. "Terra Markiov, would you like… to have… the honor of… being my… wife?" Kyle said shyly.

"WHAT! ARE YOU MAD? I DON'T EVER HAVE THE AGE! BESIDES I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU, LESS CHANCE TO LOVE YOU!" Terra shouted frantic. _This guy is insane _she thought.

"So I think the answer is 'no' right?" Kyle asked.

"Whoa, you're very intelligent" Terra said sarcastically.

"Well, I think I will have to kill your friends though" Kyle said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Then, Slade took out a control, and click a button on it, and then, Beast Boy appeared on the wall, hands and feet attached to it. He was still asleep.

"WAIT! I'll do anything… but don't hurt him, or anyone else." Terra shouted, she was now crying.

"Well, but don't tell me, tell Kyle" Slade said.

"I will… marry you…" Terra said as a small tear fall through one of her cheeks.

"Good, now, we'll marry tonight" Kyle said enthusiastically, and the he left. Slade then walked toward Terra and he released her.

"If you try to escape, it will be the end of you friends" he said. Terra looked again at Beast Boy. _Sorry, but I don't want you to die _Terra thought, as if telepathically, the message would go to Beast Boy's mind. After that, Slade pressed other button on the control and Beast Boy disappeared, and Slade took Terra to her room, so she could prepare for her wedding…

BBxT-BBxT-BBxT-BBxT-BBxT-BBxT-BBxT-BBxT-BBxT-BBxT-BBxT-BBxT-BBxT

A little while later, the titans started to wake up in a cell, in which the couldn't use their power, and someone had put Robin's profit belt on a table separate enough from the cell fro them to not to reach it.

"What happened?" Starfire asked.

"I don't have any idea Star, but I vet Slade's behind this" Robin said.

"Where's Terra?" Beast Boy asked,

"She's preparing herself for her wedding" Slade said appearing from the shadows.

"WEDDING!" the Titans said at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy said getting angry.

"What do you think I mean?" Slade said.

"WITH WHO!" Beast Boy shouted.

"With my son, Kyle" Slade said.

"Do you have a son?" Robin asked him.

"Yes, and they're getting married tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it" Slade said.

"WHAT!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What you heard, tonight" Slade said. Then he left.

"We have to get outta here and stop the wedding at any cost!" Beast Boy shouted after Slade left.

"But how can we get out of here?" Starfire asked.

"I think the question is another, why did Terra want to marry Slade's son?" Raven asked.

"I though it was obvious" Beast Boy said.

"What? That Terra would always be against us?" Raven said with sarcasm.

"Isn't it obvious? You're wrong Raven. I mean, we are trapped here, maybe Slade menaced Terra about harming us if she didn't marry his son" Beast Boy said, he was getting mad at Raven.

"Yeah, it could be. But if not? Maybe, before she knew that guy before, and planned the wedding, she came back and trapped us as a wedding gift!" Raven said.

"Believe what you wanna believe, but I won0t believe anything until I reach her and ask her for the truth" Beast Boy said.

"Now shut up you two. We have to think of a plan. We have to get outta here and rescue her" Robin said.

Hope you liked it, I'll update soon and please, review!


	7. The Wedding

Thanks a lot to the reviewers! Sorry that I put "Terra Markiov" but I though that it was like that, well, sorry for that and now, here's chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (if I would Terra would have never turned evil or into stone) but I do own Kyle.

Terra was in her room, getting ready for her wedding, when Slade entered to the room.

"Can I see my friends?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not" he answered.

"Why?"

"Because I still don't trust you, you could release them and go with them"

"I won't, promise"

"Sorry, but as I already said, I don't trust you. I want to preserve them as wedding gift for Kyle A/N: so Raven was partly right, HA!"

"What? I thought that when I marry your son you were going to release them"

"Sorry, but that wasn't the deal, the deal was that you were going to marry Kyle or we would kill them"

"But…"

"No butts, that was the deal, wasn't it?"

"But…"

"Shut up, now get ready, the wedding's in 2 hours"

"Yes…" she finished as a single tear fell by her cheek and Slade left…

TBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBB

"Have you finished that yet?" Beast Boy said to Cyborg. He had been trying to modify his system so he could crash the bars of the cell with his sonic cannon.

"Juts give it time, OK?" Cyborg answered.

"AAAHHH! The time is running, how much time will it take to you to be ready?"

"Like 2 hours (A/N: yeah, everything's in 2 hours lol)"

"We don't have that time!"

"Hey, I'm doing what I can; don't you think I'm worried for Terra too?"

"Well, it doesn't look like you do"

"Beast Boy, shut up, Cyborg is doing what he can, and be patient" Robin said cutting the discussion off.

Beast Boy started walking from one side of the cell to another, trying to calm himself down, but the only thing he got was getting more angry and nervous.

"Beast Boy, calm down, you're getting me nervous" Raven complained.

"I can't stop, and I'm getting nervous too" he answered.

TBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBB

Two hours later, Terra was ready. She had a beautiful white dress, and her hair wasn't combed, she didn't let anybody to touch her hair, so she let it down. She had a bunch of flowers, re roses, and she was now walking to the podium. When she got there, the judge started talking.

"We are here together to presence the union of there two young people… (bla, bla, bla)" he started saying.

TBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBB

"OK, this is ready" Cyborg announced.

"And what are you waiting for? SHOT THE BARS!" Beast Boy said anxious.

"OK, calm down" Cyborg said shooting the bars. The titans went out of the cell as fast as they could, with Beast Boy at the front of the team. As soon as they got to the next room, lots of robots jumped between the next door and the Titans, blocking the way, and at the same time Beast Boy got angrier.

"It seems that we're going to be late for the wedding" Cyborg said cracking his fingers.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted as they started to attack robots.

TBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBB

The judge continued talking.

"You look beautiful" Kyle whispered to Terra.

"Thanks, you look… nice, too" Terra whispered back. Kyle was using a black tuxedo, his hair was neat down and a white rose was in his left side of the tuxedo. He the wrapped her hand into his and Terra's face turned lightly red.

TBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBB

Beast Boy had to hurry, he knew that they were running out of time. He had destroyed at least 50 robots, and there were still more. When he attacked another, he saw that he was now facing the next door. He turned back and saw that his friends were still fighting, so he went back to help them.

"Beast Boy, GO! Terra needs you more that we do, GO!" Robin shouted to him.

Beast Boy nodded and continued to the next room. There were many stairs, and then, like 5 robots at the top. He turned into a cheetah, and he ran toward them. When he was about 5 feet from the robots, he jumped over them and continued running.

TBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBBTBB

"Do you, Kyle Slade Jr. (A/N: I know, stupid but it's the only thing that came to mi mind XD), accept her as you wife?" the Judge asked.

"I do" Kyle said.

"And do you, Terra Markov, accept him as your husband?" the Judge asked again.

"I… I…" she started saying, she didn't want to, but for the good of her friends she had to.

"I d…"

"WAIT!" Beast Boy said panting, he had gotten there just in time.

"Beast Boy!" Terra exclaimed happily.

"You!" Kyle said.

"Now you, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Beast Boy shouted.

I said I'd update soon, there you have chapter 7, I hoped you like it, R&R please!


	8. The Fight

Sorry it took me so long to update, but last week I had exams, so I didn't had much time to write, well, I hope this chapter is long for you, so, here it comes…

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (if I did, Terra would have never been apprentice of Slade or turned into rock) but Kyle is mine.

Terra was in shock, but happy because Beast Boy was okay, and maybe the other too.

"Well, it seems that I don't have anything more to do here" she said after she recovered from the shock.

"Oh no, you're not going now that we are very near of being together forever" Kyle said holding her from one of her wrists.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She said trying to lift a rock to push him aside.

"Oh, not again" she said, seeing that she couldn't.

"I had to be very careful of the security if I wanted to-"

"I won't say it again. Get. Away. From. HER!" Beast Boy said angry and impatiently.

"And what if I don't want to?" Kyle asked.

"I'll make you!" Beast Boy said running after him. He wanted to transform himself into a lion, but he couldn't, so he stopped running.

"What the heck…"

"I programmed this room so that any kind of power can be used here" Slade said (A/N: he was in the room, did I forgot to mention it?)

_Shit _Beast Boy thought. _Now how the fuck am I going to rescue her without my powers?_

"I got an idea. I'll give you a chance I think you'll waste. Do you really want her?" Kyle asked. He didn't give Beast Boy the time to answer when he continued.

"Then, fight for her" he finished. Beast Boy didn't have an option. With or without powers, he loved Terra, and he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him.

"Hey, wait a second, I'm not a trophy or a prize!" Terra said as if Kyle was talking about a thing.

"Shut up" Slade said, holding her from arm. Kyle and Beast Boy walked to the center of the room, both with mean looks on their faces. Then, 2 light barriers divided the room into 3 rectangles. In one of them, they were Terra and Slade (A/N: the judge went out of the room when Beast Boy appeared), in the other, they were Kyle and Beast Boy, and in the last rectangle, the Titans had just appeared.

"Titans!" Slade shouted.

"Slade!" Robin shouted.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted.

"Friends!" Terra shouted.

"Terra!" Starfire shouted.

"Okay… somebody tell me, what the heck is going on here?" Raven said impatiently.

"The green boy and I are going to fight for Terra, if you want her back, then don't interfere" Kyle explained.

"It's not that you can, the barriers that are between us charge 1,000 volts to anything that touch it" Slade said.

"Let's start then" Kyle said.

"I'm ready" Beast Boy said preparing himself for his first battle without his powers.

"I was born ready" Kyle said. The titans and Slade just stared at the two of them. Terra was very worried; she didn't want Beast Boy to get harmed because of her.

Then, the fight started. Kyle took out a stick, like Robin's, and ran after Beast Boy. Beast Boy tried to avoid it, and had success. Then, he tried to kick Kyle with the foot on the stomach. He thought that he would kick him, but Kyle avoided the kick and grabbed his foot. Then, Kyle threw Beast Boy to a wall (A/N: a normal one, not the barrier), holding him from the foot.

"Beast Boy!" the Titans shouted, Terra louder than anyone.

Beast Boy hadn't recovered completely, when Kyle punched him in the stomach. Beast Boy got to his knees, and tried to stand up, but Kyle kicked him again in the stomach, but with the stick. That kick took out a scream from Beast Boy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Beast Boy screamed. Terra just stood freeze. Beast Boy was losing, he was in pain, it was all her fault, and she had to stop it.

"Noooo! STOP IT!" she shouted. Then, she started to run toward him, she forgot the barrier, she forgot were she was, she forgot what she almost did half an hour ago. She thought that the only thing that mattered now was Beast Boy. When she got to the barrier, 1,000 volts went through her body, and she kept stuck touching the barrier, the only thing she could de was to scream.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" she screamed. The Titans stood there; they didn't know what to do, then, Beast Boy heard the screaming and turned to see her.

"Slade, stop it!" Beast Boy said.

"Do you really think I will?" Slade answered.

"Cyborg, you have to do a circuit cut in the barrier, quickly!" Robin said. Cyborg quickly connected a cable to the barrier, typed something in his arm, then, the lights went off. Beast Boy then tried to find Terra, although he could barely see, but miraculously, he found her lying on the floor and took her into his arms.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me, BB" he answered.

"Are you alright" she asked.

"I'm fine. How about you? You really scared me, you know" he said.

"I feel a little… weak…" Terra said.

"Don't worry, I'm here. But… why did you do that?" he asked.

"Sometimes… people do crazy things sigh for love" she said smiling, but Beast Boy barely saw that, and, instinctively, he put his lips in hers, and she returned the kiss. They kissed until they heard Cyborg's voice.

"I'll fix this in a second" he said, and a couple of minutes after, the lights went on. Slade and Kyle were seemly gone, but the other Titans were in the other side of the room. When they saw Beast Boy and Terra, they walked toward them.

"Hey, you two alright?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, fine" both answered at the same time. Beast Boy stood up, and Terra tried to do it as well, but she lost equilibrium and Beast Boy caught her in his arms, and helped her stood up.

"Where in the heck are Kyle and Slade?" Robin asked.

"They probably escaped when the lights turned off" Starfire suggested.

"Okay, let's go to the Tower, we'll search for them on the morning" Raven said yawning. But before they could leave the room…

I'm going to live it here, right on a suspense scene ok, tell me what you think about it, tell me if its stupid, or that has some things that aren't very logical or whatever you think about. R&R!


	9. The Nightmare Finishes

Sorry for the late update, but you know, the school just gets much of my attention… And I had, again, exams, last week… Anyways, here it is the 9th chapter

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Before they could leave the room, Kyle appeared from nowhere, and he separated Terra from Beast Boy. Kyle pushed Terra to the floor, and, with one hand, he stopped one of hers moving and, with the other one, he pushed a knife on Terra's neck, not harming her, but nearly.

"If I can't have you, then no one will" he said. Kyle was about to kill her, when Beast Boy pushed him apart, and held him on the floor. He held his arms from near his shoulders, so he couldn't move them.

Then, Slade got out of nowhere too, and started to attack the Titans, Cyborg and Robin were the ones attacking him back, because they were still in the room, so they still couldn't use their powers, or at least, that was what the Titans believed.

Terra didn't care about Slade, she turned to see Beast Boy and Kyle, and was going toward them, when a glass barrier got in her way, and she turned around and saw a little control in one of Slade's hands. She turned and kept seeing them so Kyle wouldn't hurt Beast Boy. She then saw that Kyle had an evil look on his face.

"Say good bye green boy" Kyle said. Beast Boy first didn't understood, and then Kyle inserted the knife on Beast Boy's chest. Beast Boy screamed.

"NO!" Terra yelled. She then started to try to break the glass, but it was very think, so she couldn't break it. She then saw that Beast Boy was no longer over Kyle, but in the floor, bleeding (A/N: I don't know if his blood was red or green, but it doesn't matter, does it?). Kyle then, held the knife up in the air, ready to kill him, but Terra's eyes and hands started to glow gold, and large rocks started to get out of the flood and walls and to destroy the glass barrier.

Kyle looked over his shoulder, only to see a large rock approaching to him, and he tried to protect himself from the rock, but anyways, it broke one of his arms, both of his legs, and 2 or 3 of his ribs. Another rock, knocked out Slade, broking one of his arms, and his nose. 2 of the rocks almost hit Robin and Raven, but they could move out of the way in time.

Then, Terra realized that there was no more danger, so she calmed down, fell to her knees, breathe hard a few seconds, and the run to see how Beast Boy was. The Titans, after recover themselves from the battle, did the same.

Terra got to her knees, next to Beast Boy. She lifted his head, to see if he was still alive.

"Beast Boy... Beast Boy! Please, talk to me… Please, don't be dead!" Terra begged him. Then, she grabbed an end of her dress (A/N: yes, she was still wearing a dress), and pressed it against the cut that Kyle made him.

"He can't be dead, can he?" Cyborg said.

"No, he can't be dead" Starfire said, almost crying.

"And it's my entire fault!" Terra said braking down to tears.

"No… it's not…" Beast Boy said almost whispering.

"Beast Boy! You're alive!" Terra said, hugging him. Starfire then started to cry for joy, and then she hurried to hug Robin, whom hugged her back. Then, they took Beast Boy to the Tower's medical room, and Kyle and Slade to the jail's hospital.

The cut was so deep, that Cyborg had to operate it, and when he finished, Beast Boy was still anesthesiated (A/N: is that the word?). Terra was the first one to come in, and she sat down next to Beast Boy, and grabbed his hand.

"How is he?" Terra asked Cyborg.

"He is Ok, and he will wake up in an hour or so, the operation took less than I expected" Cyborg said.

"But… what I don't understand is that… how could I use my powers if Slade had those things that didn't let me use them" she asked.

"I don't know, but I have 2 suggestions. One could be that the circuit cut I did, caused them to not to function. The other one could be that, your desire of helping Beast Boy was too strong, that the system could not stop you" Cyborg explained.

"Okaaaaaaaaay… anyways, I'm glad that I could use them, if not, Beast Boy maybe wouldn't be here" Terra said

"Well, I'll tell the others that Beast Boy is all right, are you staying?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah Cy" she answered. _I won't leave this room until Beast Boy wakes up _Terra thought. Then Cyborg left the room.

When he got to the main room, were the 3 other titans were, and he told them that Beast Boy was OK and that he would wake up in an hour or so. After he finished, a certain gothic girl flew towards the medical room…

-----------------------------------------------TeEn TiTaNs ----------------------------------------------

There you have the 9th chapter, sorry that it was short and late, but I'll try to put chapter 10 this week, I'm in vacation, so I have a lot of free time, maybe I'll finish it this week, and even do a oneshot of Christmas… **HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **And see ya next time!


	10. Trying to Get Someone's Trust

Hey there! A new chappie the next day after not updating so long, that's a record for me, you know? Anyways, here's the 10th chapter, and next it's the last one! But don't worry, I'm planning a sequel grins but, it won't happen until the next year as if it was so long. On with the chapter!

--------------------------------------------- TeEn TiTaNs -----------------------------------------------

Raven got to the medical room to see how was Beast Boy, but she didn't expect to see Terra there.

"Leave him alone you bitch!" Raven said, as she saw that Terra was there.

"I won't leave this room until he wakes up, either if you want it or not" Terra said competitively.

"…" Raven said nothing, she just walked to the other side of the bed and she started checking monitors.

"Ummmm… are you still angry at me?" Terra asked. Raven just glared at her and returned to the monitors.

"I just want you to know, that I'm sorry of all the things that I did to hurt you" Terra said, trying to apologize. Raven just wouldn't listen, she ignored Terra. She just pretended she wasn't there.

"Would you please listen! It's already difficult to me to do this, and you're just making it worse!" Terra practically yelled to Raven.

"I'm glad it did! Or did you think that going over that our friend betrayed us was easy, uh!" Raven yelled back.

"I'm trying to correct my mistake, but you don't let me!" Terra yelled.

"There's nothing to say! You betrayed us and that's all to discuss!" Raven yelled. All this yelling called the attention of the Titans, who were in the room after Raven finished yelling.

"GIRLS! What's going on here!" Robin yelled louder that any of the 2 girls.

"I was trying to apologize to Raven, but she wouldn't let me!" Terra yelled.

"Terra betrayed us and that's the end of the story! There's nothing more to say!"

"GIRLS!" Robin and Cyborg yelled together to set order.

"Raven, she's trying to apologize for she did. We're humans, different, but humans, and we make mistakes. Let's give her another chance." Robin said calmly, so Raven wouldn't yell again.

"Yes Robin, but what she did was unforgivable, she gave Slade everything, to Slade, Robin, our worst enemy!" Raven said, trying to calm down herself.

"But…" Terra started to say in her defense, but she was cut by Raven.

"Besides, how many chances have we given her? Not less than 5, I bet you" Raven continued.

"Raven, please, I'm very, very sorry for what I did" Terra said.

"Prove it, and I'll believe you" Raven said, confidently.

"I can't… wait a second, you can read minds right?" Terra asked. Raven then nodded.

"Then you can enter to my mind and see that I'm not lying, trust me" Terra said.

"I don't trust you, but I'll do it only because Robin wants me to do it and because there are no risks of anything if I do it" Raven said after thinking it a bit. Then, she closed her eyes, and muttered those 3 words she always says.

"Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos!" she muttered, and then, she entered to Terra's mind. There, she only saw hate for Slade, and love toward the Titans, especially for the green changeling. She then started to see scenes of the time that Slade was punishing Terra for running away from the Titans when she was supposed to attack them, she was suffering. Raven next saw the scenes where Terra had sacrificed herself to save the city. Then, she returned to the medical room and to where the other Titans were. Terra was in the floor, with a little headache.

"She's saying the truth" Raven said, not believing what she had just said.

"But I still don't trust her" Raven said, finishing her sentence.

"I'll win your trust soon or late, I bet it" Terra said, grinning.

Raven left the room, at the same time that Beast Boy was starting to move.

"Beast Boy?" Terra said, as she and the other Titans got around Beast Boy's bed…

------------------------------------------------TeEn TiTaNs ---------------------------------------------

The purpose of this chapter is for Terra and Raven to start to get along for the sequel, they can't be angry at each other forever, can they? Anyways, as I already mentioned, next chapter is the final one! With luck, I'll post it tomorrow, see ya next time!


	11. At last, everything finishes good

FINALLY! I'm finishing my first fan fic, yay! Thanks to all the reviewers who read this, I hope you enjoyed this, and here's that last chappie, dedicated all to you! So, here it goes…!

----------------------------------------------TeEn TiTaNs -----------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy, can you hear me?" Terra asked him. He hadn't opened his eyes for the moment. Beast Boy still didn't answer. He just kept gasping and moving a bit.

"He could be experiencing a mare of the night, couldn't he?" Starfire suggested.

"No, it's not a nightmare, I know it, he's waking up" Terra said, her eyes full of hope.

"Maybe the noise woke him up" Robin suggested, glaring at Terra.

"Thanks for the nice comment Robin ¬¬ Whatever, the point is that he's waking up!" Terra said, glaring back to Robin. Then, Beast Boy started to open his eyes, slowly.

"Beast Boy!" Terra and Starfire said almost yelling at the same time. Terra then hugged Beast Boy. You could tell that Beast Boy thought that Star was hugging him, not Terra.

"Hey… need to… breathe…" was all he could say for Terra to let him go.

"Ummm… Sorry for that…" Terra said embraced.

"No problem" he said, after panting a bit and after realizing that it was Terra who was hugging him, not Starfire.

"How are you feeling?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm fine, it's just that… my chest is hurting a bit" he said as he rubbed his chest.

"It's a miracle you're alive, the knife nearly crossed your heart" Terra said, rubbing where Kyle had inserted the knife, but Beast Boy took her hand and put it in where his heart was.

"I think it did" Beast Boy said, smiling. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg exchanged nervous and confused glances. Then, they went out of the room, realizing that Beast Boy and Terra wanted to be alone.

"Why did you do that? You almost die trying to protect me…" Terra said.

"Sometimes… people do crazy things… for love" Beast Boy said, with a small grin on his face.

"But… what was what you said when I got angry at you?" she asked.

"That… well… maybe I was just saying wrong things, at the wrong time and in the wrong place" Beast Boy said.

"But… did you mean it?" Terra asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Maybe I was just… talking foolishly… but I really didn't mean it" Beast Boy said.

"Sure?" she asked, only to confirm Beast Boy's words.

"Really sure" Beast Boy answered. Terra then hugged him again, not a bone-crashing hug, but a friendly hug.

"Ummm… Terra… would you like to… ummm… be my… my girlfriend?" Beast Boy shyly asked.

"I'd love to" Terra said, her words full of happiness.

Then, they kissed again, for what seemed an eternity, but there were only a couple of minutes. By that time, they were both sitting at the edge of the bed. After they finished kissing, Terra placed her head on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

------------------------------------------------TeEn TiTaNs ---------------------------------------------

So, how'd you like it? Was it very stupid? Romantic? Mad? Just click the "go" button down here and tell me how was it, if you don't mind, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease? And wait for the sequel next year!


End file.
